Harry Discovers his family
by thetraveller88
Summary: Harry Potter never knew that he have any living relatives until a mysterious centaur shows up on Private Drive and changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters they are owned by J.K Rowling and Rick Riordon

This is a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover

This is my first story, I welcome any suggestions on how it can be improved by please nothing rude.

Harry Potter never knew her had any living family let alone a brother so image his surprise when a mysterious centaur shows up on private drive and tells him about the family he never even knew existed.

For those who do not know POV stands for point of view

This takes place during Harrys Seventh year and after the Gia was defeated

**Chapter 1**: Introductions

**Harrys POV**

Harry Potter was woken quite abruptly, to the soft clip clop coming from outside his window. He reluctantly dragged himself from his bed and peered out of the window. All he saw was the deserted lamp lite street quiet at this time, not a soul was around, nothing moved but the slight swaying of the trees in the gentle wind. Harry slipped back into bed and quickly fell asleep. The next morning he did not remember what he heard the night before.

**Percy's POV**

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon was snoozing in this cabin, he was exhausted just having defeated GIA and closed the doors of death, but at a terrible cost, the prophecy had been fulfilled and Frank had died in the struggle. As Percy sleep on he slipped into a dream, he was standing in a bedrooms (not his) alone, "where am I" he said, he looked outside and thought that the street looked like it maybe in Europe. Suddenly the door opened and Percy blinked his double had just entered the room. As the boy came closer Percy saw some differences, he boy had glasses, a lightning bolt scar and a different shade green in his eyes. However, the boy could have been his brother. The boy started at Percy as if he could sense a presence, harry started to walk toward Percy when suddenly the dream ended. Percy sat up in bed; someone was knocking at his door. "Get up seaweed brain" came the voice from outside. Percy smiled it was his girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Percy stumbled to the door and opened it to reveal the smiling Annabeth. "inspection time, and I see you have not cleaned or even changed out of your pajamas. I will give you a 1/5" Aw give me a break, I was just rescued from tarturas yesterday. "no break" Annabeth said cheerfully. Look, I had a strange dream last night, Percy said and he described it to hear. "Well if you had a brother, he should be claimed by now" Annabeth said he must have been someone else. "No, he looked like me, I think he should see Chiron" Percy said as he got dressed. So they set off together toward the big house hoping for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to Rick Riorden

Sorry I have not posted for a long time I have been so busy.

Thanks for the suggestions in the reviews I will try to have fewer grammar mistakes

This chapter is not going to be too long as I am writing this very late at night. I promise the next one will be longer.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I set off for the big house, as we stepped on to the front porch Dionysus or Mr. D as the campers called him opened the door. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson and Anniebell, back from their quest" I gritted my teeth, I could not believe he was still pretending not to know his name, especially after all the times I had saved the world not to mention the gods which included him. "It's Percy Jackson, sir and this is Annabeth, we are looking for Chiron. "I am afraid he is not hear now so why don't you run off and not bother me anymore" Mr. D said while sipping on a can of Diet Coke. Where is he, I said. "He did not wish me to tell any of your children" he said. Is he in Europe, I asked remember the boy in my dream last night. "He is going retrieve a demi god in Europe isn't he". I saw the surprise is Mr. D's face and that was all I needed. Annabeth and I left the front porch and walked across the lawn. We need a quest I said, to find that boy I said. 'No, Chiron is on his way, Annabeth replied. I have a feeling he is in danger I added, we need to help Chiron and find my look alike before it is too late. We need to sneak out of camp and head to Europe.

Again sorry about the very short chapter I am too tired to write anymore. I still welcome any suggestions and will make the next chapter a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riorden

Hey everyone, I know, I know, I'm so bad at updating sorry I have been so busy. This chapter will be longer than the others.

**Poll**: Who would you hate to see die in the next great prophecy in Heroes of Olympus series. Who would you not mind seeing killed off.

Harry POV: Harry's day was already off to a bad start before he was attacked by the monster. After getting out of bed he had walked downstairs to the usual "friendly" greeting from Uncle Vernon, wolfed down the tiny bit of breakfast that had survived Dudley and exited the house quickly before Petunia had thought of and chores for him to do. He strolled down the street with no destination in mind when a sudden feeling of being followed came over him. He looked behind him and saw nothing. As the continued on he heard something like a shuffle, this time when he looked he saw a face quickly withdraw from around the corner. Harry did not panic, he was a powerful wizard, and he had killed Voldemort. Suddenly he heard a growl, and he wiped around wand out, before him stood a shrivelled hag with bat like wings. The Fury growled again and Harry lifted his wand, "stufifay" he yelled, but it did not work, the fury pounced pinning Harry against the ground. "You will not kill me" harry yelled "I killed Lord Voldemort". Suddenly the monster was dust, harry law there in shock and he recovered and stood up he saw a middle age guy in a wheelchair with bow in his hands.

"Nice to meet you at last Harry" the man said. "Who are you" Harry asked. "I am Chiron, trainer of the heroes of Camp Half Blood". "Half-blood harry said, you mean one muggle parent one wizard parent". "No, half human half god, you are a demi-god potter and a powerful one, although I yet to know of you parentage". "Both of my parents are dead" Harry said angrily. No, one of your parents is an Olympian god. I had a Satyr stationed at Hogwarts but he perished in the war with the dark lord." Harry just stood there shocked; it was hard enough to believe he was a wizard 7 years ago but a demi-god. "Let's get you to camp, you will be safe and you might even meet your godly parent". Follow me as Harry got up to leave he heard another noise, "not another monster he said, but suddenly his scar bust in to pain and Tom Riddle appeared at the end of the street. Red light flashed and Chiron crumpled stunned. Voldemort grabbed Chiron and vanished.

Percy POV

So after Annabeth suggested we sneak out of camp, I went back to my cabin and packed. Spare shirts, pants, an bag of Ambrosia and a bottle of Nectar. I went out and met Annabeth at Thalia's tree. We strolled down the hill and on to the road, were the Argo two and waiting. "So you need the ship, Leo yelled from the top deck". Ya, I yelled but you are not coming". He has to, Annabeth said we do not know how to steer the ship, he does. "Ya, I am pretty great'' Leo said beaming. Annabeth and I walked aboard and Leo took charge, lifted the ship and flying over the darkening camp.


End file.
